1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic electroluminescent display (organic EL display) is being actively developed as an image display apparatus. The organic EL display is, unlike a liquid crystal display or the like, a self-emitting type display which embodies display through light emission of a luminescent material including an organic compound of the light emitting layer by recombining holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer.
An example of an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) may include an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes may be injected from the anode, and the injected holes are injected into the emission layer through the hole transport layer. Meanwhile, electrons are injected from the cathode, and the injected electrons are injected into the emission layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer are recombined, and excitons are generated in the emission layer. The organic EL device emits light by using light generated by the radiation deactivation of the excitons. The organic EL device is not limited to the aforementioned constitution, but many modifications thereof are possible.